Pup-Tails (part 1)
This is part 1 of the Sonic crossover "Pup-Tails". Dialogue (It's a beautiful day in Adventure Bay) (Over at the Lookout...) (The pups, except Penelope, are playing jump-rope) (It's Lilac's turn) Lilac: G, Ah am a giraffe, Ah come from Georgia, where Ah sell ginger! Marshall: My turn! H, I am a-- WHOOOAAA!!! (He gets himself all tied up in the rope) I'm good. Pups: *Laugh* (Scene changer: Marshall's Badge) (Top of the Lookout) (Ryder is playing a game on his Pup-Pad) (Penelope comes up in the elevator) (She's wearing her Nurse-gear) (Ryder doesn't notice her) Penelope: *Quietly* Um... Ryder... (A lighter louder) Ryder. (loudly) RYDER!!! (Ryder is startled by her yell) (He notices her) Ryder: Penelope, you startled me. Penelope: Eep! sorry.., Ryder: That's all right. I was just really into this new game I put on my Pup-Pad, and I didn't notice you. (Penelope looks into the screen) (It has a green scenery and something blue is moving really fast) (She recognizes what game it is) Penelope: Hey, isn't that a Sonic game? Ryder: How did you know? Penelope: I've heard about it. It's about a blue hedgehog named Sonic, said to be the fastest in the world, and he travels the world to free any poor, little animals being used as robots. He also has and adorable sidekick; a fox kit name Tails. Ryder: I know all about that Penelope. I've actually seen Tails make stuff with his skills and-- Penelope: Let me guess, you became inspired to become tech-savy. Oh, sorry... Ryder: Actually you're right. (The Pup-Pad rings) (Ryder closes the game and answers it) Hey, Alex, what's up? Alex: Ryder, look outside! I saw a red bi-plane outside! Ryder: Really!? I'll check it out right away! (Scene changer: Skye's badge) (The other pups are in the field) (Skye's wearing her gear) Lilac: Ah am tellin' yuh! Ah saw a red bi-plane in the big ol' sky! Rocky: We believe you Lilac, but we can't tell for sure. Skye: Well I can! Wings! *Ruff* (Her wings appear) This pup's gotta fly! (She takes off) Lilac: Yee-haw! Yuh go, gal! (The screen changes to where the red bi-plane sighted earlier is flying high) (The pilot inside is actually... Tails) (The bi-plane is actually The Tornado) (His special pad, connecting to the controls, rings) (He answers it) (It's Sonic) Sonic: Hey, Tails. What's up? Tails: Hi, Sonic. Right now, I currently am flying over a town called Adventure Bay, and everything's going all right. Sonic: You still have the Chaos Emeralds, right? Tails: I sure do. I placed the emeralds in special boxes I made. They are made to hold two emeralds each. Sonic: That's great. I know I can always count on you. (Skye notices The Tornado) Skye: That looks like the Tornado. Tails: Okay, from the course I laid out, I should be there in-- (He doesn't see Skye in front of The Tornado) Skye: Watch out! (Tails looks ahead and sees Skye) Tail: WHOA! (He flies out of her way just in time) Sonic: Tails, what just happened!? Tails: Sonic, I have to focus on the sky right now. I'll call you back. (The call ends) (He doesn't see where he's going and the wings hits some rocks) WHOA! That didn't sound so good... (The tail rotor hits some rocks) WHOA! That didn't sound good either... (The Tornado starts spinning out of control) WHOOOAAAA!!! (Three special boxes fall off The Tornado) Oh no! The Chaos Emeralds! (An alarm blares from the controls) I can't control The Tornado! (He sees that he's where he's heading, Lookout Island) LOOK OOOUUUT!!! (To be continued) (Click here to see what happens next) Category:Crossovers Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Crossover Episodes